


Stargazer by Fahye [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Summary: "No, see, we've all been trained a certain way. The training system is traditional; it's centuries old. Nobody taught you. You ballist like it's got nothing to do with war at all." A sleepy, extraordinary smile crawls over Victor's face. "Nobody else does it like that. That's why we're going to win."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064348) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> Check out the [original text post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9064348) for gorgeous illustrations by ink nose.

Cover art by ink nose

 **Title** : Stargazer  
**Author** : Fahye  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover art** : Inknose  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : "No, see, we've all been trained a certain way. The training system is traditional; it's centuries old. Nobody taught you. You ballist like it's got nothing to do with war at all." A sleepy, extraordinary smile crawls over Victor's face. "Nobody else does it like that. That's why we're going to win."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9064348)  
**Length** 02:38:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Stargazer%20by%20Fahye.mp3)


End file.
